


Patrol Pizza Party

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Sometimes, in the rare occasions where they're not called for crime fighting, they get some time to bond as a family.





	Patrol Pizza Party

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from 2014. Written for the DC Fic Hunt.

It was surprisingly nice having most of the family out on patrol for once, even if Jason and Tim were still bickering over the comm about who got what on their patrol pizza. Dick laughed quietly, drawing the attention of both of the blood Waynes.

“I don’t think this is a laughing matter, Nightwing,” Damian said, looking up at him as sharply as a ten-year-old could. “Those fools are causing us precious patrol time, not to mention starving us for their own amusement.”

Dick glanced up at Bruce and, although his gaze remained focus on the city below them, one corner of Batman’s mouth twitched up incrementally. “Don’t worry,” Dick said. “They’ll reach an agreement soon, I promise. We won’t let you starve.”

Damian let out a very put-upon groan, but relented. “You had better not. It would be a most inelegant death.”

“Very unbecoming the son of Batman,” Bruce said quietly.

Damian perked up immediately. “See? Even Father agrees.”

Damian tapped his comm, cutting in on the line. “If you don’t return with our food within five minutes, Father says he’s banishing you from the Cave!”

“Robin,” Bruce said, warningly.

The boy huffed. “Ten minutes. He has given you a reprieve, but just this once!”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be right there,” Jason said. Tim could be distinctly heard snickering in the background.

“You really should be more strict with them, Father. They’re learning bad habits.”

“I don’t think there’s much I can do with them, Robin,” Bruce said. “You see how Nightwing turned out.”

“To be the epitome of obedience, obviously,” Dick said, putting a hand to his chest as if he was offended by Bruce’s insinuation. “My character is nothing short of flawless.”

“You have your moments,” Bruce said.

Damian looked back and forth between them. It was rare to see Father and Grayson banter so easily, especially out in the field, and yet, it wasn’t disquieting in the least.

“Nightwing shows promise, Father, but he is lazy. He is too clever about charming his way out of things.”

Dick grinned and ruffled Damian’s hair. “You’re not supposed to tell my secret, little Robin.”

Damian squawked indignantly at the sudden assault on his hair and batted at Dick’s hand. “I must keep my loyalty to Father in this matter.”

Jason swung down with a box of pizza. “Good thing we’re not being asked our loyalty,” he said, Tim landing behind him with a second box. “Who knows what kind of family feud that could lead to?”

Bruce looked at him, but one corner of his mouth twitched up in an almost-smile. “Eat. There’s no need to find out tonight.”

The boys sat down and pizza was handed out, with only a moderate amount of arguing from Damian that was quickly silenced by a look from Bruce. They were barely through their first slices when the Batsignal lit, calling for them once again. It was rare, these moments of calm they had scattered and snatched between adventures, but they were appreciated. And as they cast their grapple lines and soared off into the night, they all felt a little lighter than they had before, even the Dark Knight himself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family (The Patrol Pizza Party Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390845) by Anonymous 




End file.
